pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Capture the Flag
Capture The Flag is a game consisting of two teams and two maps: Team Red versus Team Blue. Maps are two different colors to represent the sides/teams. One must step on the "flag" and run to their side's flag without getting caught by another player of the opposite side. A player is caught when someone of the opposite side moves their Pokémon over the person. With or without flags, players can be tagged if they are not on their own turf. The CTF tent is found in Grassroot Town in the Exbel region, near Delite Plaza or Marowak Training Dojo. A minimum of four players is needed to start a game. It's recommended to have an even number of people as to have even teams. Teams are divided by the join order. The game creator is on the blue team. The next person is red team. The person after them is blue. The pattern repeats as long as people join. Generally, people put themselves into one of two groups, offense or defense. Offense are people who go to the other team's side and grab flags. Defense are people who stay by their team's flag and try to capture people who are attempting to get the flag. CTF is sometimes run by the staff as a weekly event. Commands With the Capture the Flag game, there are many commands that one must know in order to play the game. There are NPCs that will tell you what is needed to do inside the CTF tent. The commands are as follows: *'/ctfcreate '- Using this creates the game. When it is used, other players will see a yellow message that says "(User) has created a new game of Capture the Flag!". The person who uses it will also see this, and will see another message that says "You have created a new game of Capture the Flag! Say /ctfstart to start!". It will not work if a game is already made. *'/ctfjoin' - This command allows people to join the game. It will not work if a game is already occurring or if a game has not been created/ *'/ctfstart' - For the creator only. This will start the game if you have enough players. *'/ctfleave '- This command will allow you to leave the game. It may be used at any point. Alternatively, logging out or typing /giveup will eject you from the game. Leaving the hut will also cause you to leave the game, but can only be done before the game begins. *'/ctfend '- For the creator only. Use this if you want to end the game prematurely. *'/ctfflag ###' - For the creator only. Use this to set the number of flag a team must reach in order to win the game. The default number is 10. **Note: If you set the flags to "0", no team will be able to win and the creator will be forced to end the game. **A general recommended number is 10 flags. *'/ctf message' - This command allows you to talk to everyone in the game as opposed to just those in the side you're on. Leaving a game There are many ways to leave a game. In the past, there were abuse of glitches with CTF, so the staff decided to force you to leave the game because of the following: *Logging out: Players could log out during a CTF battle and log back on during another game, causing confusion and unfair sides. The staff fixed it so that if you log out, you would immediately leave your CTF game, causing a bit of controversy with those that have PMU crash on them constantly. *Leaving the tent: It was possible before to create a game, go into a dungeon and type /ctfend to warp back to the house, rendering Escape Orb useless. as a result the staff decided to make it so that if the creator leaves, the game would end immediately. Anyone who leaves the tent will be removed from the game, however. Trivia *It is possible to use moves such as U-Turn or High Jump Kick in CTF to skip through corridors quickly. This caused these moves to be banned in CTF, yet there hasn't been a restriction placed on it. *The first CTF arena did not have different colors for the sides; rather, it was all dirt flooring and walls with the color written in the name. *There used to be a command called /ctfteam, which would allow you to talk to only your team. It was removed for unknown reasons. *It used to be possible to use /away when the game began, changing your status to Away. Using it again would erase your status. As your status is your team color, this bug was often abused to cause confusion in the game and to try and gain an advantage. It was eventually removed. *A second CTF arena was added in early September 2015. Media Gallery Screenshot157.png|Old PMU 7 CTF tent entrance Screenshot155.png|PMU 6 CTF tent entrance CTF Blue.png CTF Red.png CTF_Red2.png CTF_Blue2.png Videos Category:Mini Games Category:Exbel Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU 7 Category:Events